User talk:Darknesslover5000/Archive 2
I'l be nice Okay, I understand. You're new. You don't know how things work. Hi. I'm the second most active member on this site. Cyberweasel89. The Momma of the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. I'm the closest thing you'll get to an Admin without actually being an Admin (actually, this site only has one real admin). Ordinarily I act like a total bitch because it seems that no one listens to me when I'm nice. But you're new, and I don't want to scare you off. So I'll be nice, okay? ^_^ I'm just going to come right out and say it: You are not allowed to make articles of canon characters, or anything canon. If you need to link to canon information, just link directly to the Bleach Canon Wiki. Creating articles for canon characters not only clutters up the Wiki with useless information, thus wasting space, it also directly plagiarizes the Bleach Canon Wiki. The users on that Wiki spend a lot of time and work to gather information and take screenshots, and by copying their information and screenshots, you are stealing their hard work. Let me put it a different way: You are a college professor. Whatever subject you want. We'll just say you're a Japanese culture professor. You write a report about anime and present the information to your students for them to use for personal reference and to study up on. Later, you discover that one of your students has taken your exact words from this report and used them as his own for another class. He did not claim that the work was his own, but by copying it to the letter and not doing any actual work or research himself, he is implying it is his own work. Do you see the problem? So, we clear, hon'? Just be aware that it's rare for me to be nice about this, so not being yelled at is actually a rare treat when it comes to breaking this rule. Okay? Everything good, hon'? Okay. Just know that if you do it again, I'll be bringing out the full force of my bitchitude. Yay for first strikes! ^O^ --Cyberweasel89 03:58, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Hmmm... It seems you don't understand how the ranking system works around here. However, I'm a patient girl, so I'll be the mature one about this. First, the Ichigo Kurosaki article was made by someone who did not understand the rules of this Wiki a very long time ago. Since we only have one real Admin on this site, it has not been removed yet. Once we get more admins, it will be removed, as it should not be there. Second, you are new. You have just joined. You are the bottom wrung of the ladder. You have yet to do anything worthy of respect on this site. And you are talking back to an experienced, long-time member who has done countless things to better this Wiki. I am the one who jumpstarted this Wiki when it was almost dead. It is not your place to argue the rules. I suggest you show a little respect, or at least change your tone. If you are trying to be funny, I assure you that no one is finding it humorous. --Cyberweasel89 04:30, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Immature Well then you need to learn how to show some respect to your elders. If you act like this when speaking to everyone, you'll end up a very hated and ostracized person. And the point still stands that you broke a rule. There are no articles for canon characters. They are not allowed. Stop acting like a child. --Cyberweasel89 15:08, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Lexicon That's it, I've tried being nice. However, it is clear that there is something wrong with you, so I will continue to be nice. 1. Look it up in the dictionary. 2. I don't respond to fatuous inquiries. 3. I am four solar cycles your senior. That categorizes me as your elder in the literal measure. And I am your elder by leaps and bounds in terms of this Wiki. I have treaded these grounds for times far more measureable than your own. How this Wiki functions is inlaid into the very fiber of my being. You, a mere lilliputian who happened upon a conflagration of brobdingnagians, could not hope to fathom in the span of an entire epoch the deviation between us. 4. If you speak this way to everyone, you must lead a very sad, lonely life. I pity you. 5. Good day to you, sir. --Cyberweasel89 19:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Naruto Fanon Wiki That is because the Naruto Fanon Wiki is a desolate wasteland of n00bs and godmodders. They are too stupid to tell the difference between fanon and canon. Don't compare us to them. --Cyberweasel89 19:21, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Ahatake from Naruto Fanon Oh, that explains a lot... --Cyberweasel89 19:26, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Meh. :--Cyberweasel89 19:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::He's okay. Not as bad as some of the other things I've seen. I've seen far worse. ::--Cyberweasel89 02:11, 23 February 2009 (UTC) That's why I said that I've seen far worse. --Cyberweasel89 02:21, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. :--Cyberweasel89 02:28, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Vote Please go to New Arc Chapter Vote and vote on your favorite chapter of Blackemo's stroy arc. Ten Tailed Fox 17:26, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Canon Kido I already did that. See "List of Kido". It's a list that describes canon Kido, as well as allowing people to add Kido of their own. As you can see, I've added several fanon Bakudo spells, and Seireitou has added a few Hado spells. --Cyberweasel89 15:18, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Godmodding It's a bit complicated, and I'm late for class. Take a look at my Guide to Godmodding, and I'll explain it when I get home from class. --Cyberweasel89 15:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey I'm Blackemo1 the founder of this fanon, sorry if I never introduced myself I've just been so busy. Anyway I just wanted to remind you about the Second Coming of Aizen Arc. Please, Please, Please read these articles (at least the first three) as we are having a voting on it and the polls close tommorow. To get to the voting page just click here. Make sure to check out the Today's News page everyday as we have lots of stuff going on, and if you need anything let me know. P.S- Let me know what you think of the chapters in my arc lol Blackemo1 16:47, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Godmodding Guide Congrats! Glad to see it helped you. ^_^ You'll find that roleplaying and writing for characters with limitations can be fun at times. --Cyberweasel89 17:32, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Cool. ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 20:33, 26 February 2009 (UTC) The Next Poll! The poll for the second New Arc Chapter will be closing next week so vote for your favourite chapter soon. As well, be sure to check out the new third New Arc Chapter poll and cast your vote for your favourite chapter between Hole to Heaven, Cast Down God's Hammer, Tip the Scales, The Judged; Tears Can't Save You, and Circus! Finally, remember to continue to visit the Today's News page for a daily update of what's happening. From your new Mailer Admin (hurray! o^-^o) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o10:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Ahatake Crossover Bad idea. It's generally bad to crossover into another series, unless it's specifically in a single story. But to have a general fanon character that crosses into Naruto is a very, very bad idea. --Cyberweasel89 15:21, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Aizen Check out the Second Coming of Aizen Arc chapters!!!! Blackemo1 15:38, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ... Not if you're going to mix in your crossover character with the other characters of the Wiki. It's okay, though, if this crossover character is only appearing in one of your fanfictions. --Cyberweasel89 16:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry about that, I recently had to clear my Harddrive and have to reinstall Photoshop and Illistartor. My father doesnt have the disk anymore so.... Sorry. Ill try to see what I can do. --Seireitou 02:40, 26 April 2009 (UTC) TekTek.Org http://www.tektek.org/ Something like that. Achrones150 17:48, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ?? Who said that?? I like Grimmjow, he is like my 3rd favorite Arrancar. --Seireitou 18:18, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Yea, but I have other characters besides Arrancars that I like. --Seireitou 18:29, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Another Fight? I thought Ahatake was dead. Achrones150 01:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Wait, ignore that last message. Achrones150 01:14, 27 April 2009 (UTC) All right I accept. Haven't had much action on this Wiki anyway. Care to start? Achrones150 01:16, 27 April 2009 (UTC) How About Clash of the Shinigami: Ryuka Yagami vs Ahatake Kurosaki Achrones150 01:20, 27 April 2009 (UTC) If you want it to Title speaks. Achrones150 20:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Apologies My apologies for not being on like I used to. A bit tight on the schedule lately. Achrones150 01:17, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Ahatake I have a proposal for you; I would like your character, Ahatake, to fight my character Ryan Getsueikirite who is captain of the 10th squad in the Gotei 13. If he is of sufficient strength (and also if you would like this to occur) I will have my character extend an offer for Ahatake to become my division's third seat and we can make an article where my character teaches Ahatake his shikai and to better control his vizard powers. My reason for asking is; # The 10th Squad is a division that deals with the affairs of hollows and also studies them. # and the Captain is a vizard himself, which means he can teach Ahatake better. Please respond at your earliest convenience. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 22:25, 10 May 2009 (UTC) : That is okay with me. Just make sure to message me after your fight with Ryuka finishes up. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 22:31, 10 May 2009 (UTC) dude I know. You can stop posting "ur turn" on my user talk page. I check. Achrones150 09:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) And you can stop using my character now. I've got it handled. Achrones150 09:36, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I live in West Virginia And of course I have school! >_< Achrones150 19:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Garganta Hmmm...Most likely. You see, only arrancar and hollows can do it with the exception of Aizen and Kisuke Urahara. While we are unsure how Aizen does his version, Kisuke needs a special type of machine to set it up. Seeing how, right now, Ahatake is teaching himself, he would not have the knowledge or capabilities to make a garganta. Ahatake could do it, mabey, after receiving training from an experienced vizard or someone who actually knows garganta. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 18:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : Hmm, now that I think about it, yes my character could. Mine doesn't use garganta alot, but yes if you want, that can be one of the things you learn from him. Ten Tailed Fox 18:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :: I could teach Ahatake both shikai and bankai in the same training session if you would like. But you would have to be thinking up what you would like his release forms to be like. Ten Tailed Fox 18:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Okay, sounds like a plan. Are you still wanting to wait until after your fight with Ryuka to start? Ten Tailed Fox 18:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Okay I will make the article. Oh and as to beating me..hehehe..I have a few tricks up my sleeve that no one has seen yet. Oh and you will have two teachers. Ryan Getsueikirite will be teaching you how to control your hollow and your release form and Jessica Getsueikirite will be perfecting your use of flash steps. Sound good? Ten Tailed Fox 18:54, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: No problem, the article is here: Training a young Shinigami: Ryan trains Ahatake. You make the first post whenever you can. Ten Tailed Fox 18:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I think so If you see it that way. Achrones150 20:39, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Post I just posted so that would make it your move. Ten Tailed Fox 14:37, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : Nope, just as long as you post "ur turn" under the same heading, that way my talk page won't get cluttered. Ten Tailed Fox 14:43, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :: Okay, it is your turn, and I think a constant release will be okay, just make it unique. Ten Tailed Fox 14:47, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Well, I have several custom masks. I found most of them either on google or deiviantART. But if you want one, I could try to find you one at the end of our training. Ten Tailed Fox 14:52, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Also it is your turn. Ten Tailed Fox 14:56, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Finished Prison of Bone, Shackles of Flesh is finished so cehck it out please. Blackemo1 18:48, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Post Ok, your turn on our training. Ten Tailed Fox 19:01, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : That's ok with me. I won't be on alot until later this afternoon so I will try to post every chance I get but tomorrow I should be able to post like normal. Ten Tailed Fox 14:35, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :: It's your turn. The bell test is a mixture of the test Ichigo took to gain his shikai an the bell test from Naruto. Basically Ahatake is gonna have to learn how to communicate with his zanpakuto spirit. Ryan forces him to do this by pushing him into a corner. Ahatake has to try to cut off the bell, but this will only be possible for him once he learns his zanpakuto's name and in doing so, achieves shikai. Ten Tailed Fox 14:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Your turn. Ten Tailed Fox 14:48, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Okay. It's your turn whenever you get a chance. Ten Tailed Fox 14:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) : Yes he may tell him it's name. Ten Tailed Fox 03:51, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Whats up? Blackemo1 14:39, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Our Training Sorry for the long wait. It's only been three days but I guess that was long enough. No I wasnt grounded, I was just out with friends and family all weekend and yesterday I was at work for a good chunk of the day, so whenever I was home, I was trying to catch up on sleep. I have to work again today so I'll try my best to post on the training. Thursday school is out for the summer and I'll be free. Friday I wont be on here until late in the evening. Please try to be patient, I'm trying my best. After this week, I should be on alot. Ten Tailed Fox 15:01, 19 May 2009 (UTC) No I have found these images on Google. Achrones150 19:10, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Not Sure I don't think she has a canon one. >_< Achrones150 20:24, 29 May 2009 (UTC) TO ANYONE WHO WILL RESOND!!! Can someone please take over Ahatake's shikai/bankai/hollow training? preferably a vizard.--Ahatake Kurosaki 14:51, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Dont matter Just go along with the story, you'll see soon enough --Seireitou 04:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) This: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) Fires a gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy resulting in an truly enormous explosion. Why? Cuz Im such a cruel Bastard, that's why ^^ I am not like Ten. I train fiercely and cruelly to truly make him stronger. ??? "Trash" and Garbage", what in God's name are you doing? Echo Uchiha 02:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Ah, well only admins are able to delete pages, so you'll have to wait indeed. Echo Uchiha 02:18, 26 July 2009 (UTC) No, it's my bad, I just saw random blank pages that were once articles and freaked out without assessing the situation. Echo Uchiha 02:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, whatever, I'm no good at formal apologies anyways. *Shrugs while slaying an innocent baby goat* Much better. Echo Uchiha 02:29, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Deleting articles Instead of moving articles to stuff like "delete this" or "trash", just tell an admin. It creates more work to delete articles when you do that since the default settings of moving articles consist of creating a redirect page on the original article title. By moving articles instead of just telling someone you want them deleted essentially doubles the workload and is completely unnecessary. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 02:32, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Of Course Awesome character, I'd love to see her abilites from the front row. Go ahead and make the intro and setting of your choice if you wish. Echo Uchiha 02:42, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm, define the meaning of your post. Echo Uchiha 23:59, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Your go, by the way, and yes, I log on often, I just have businness to attend to elsewhere this particular week. Echo Uchiha 01:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, but it's storming really bad at my house. Echo Uchiha 03:26, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I apologize for my timimg, but I'm in the middle of an all week b ball camp that really needs my focus, yet I'm still taking the extremely limited time I have to post. Echo Uchiha 04:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC)I *Shrugs* I'm not sure, Echo's an unpredictable character, so I usually just wing it with him. Cliché enough, he seems to be very appealled by powerful women, you know, independent. Worse than that, he seems to make the smallest of moments epic. Echo Uchiha 17:43, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Sure, why not. Echo Uchiha 01:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Idk That's in your hands, but I assure you Echo's swipe wasn't intended to end the fight, he has no intention to win. Echo Uchiha 03:21, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You weren't kidding, and it's your go. Echo Uchiha 04:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Yes it does, but I can't say I expected it, I really just rolled with what I think he would say. Echo Uchiha 04:23, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Pretty much, he just liked her naturally. Echo Uchiha 04:30, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You're right, that should be interesting. Echo Uchiha 04:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC)